


East of Eden / На восток от Эдема

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mark of Cain, Mark of Cain Cure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пропущенная сцена в 10.23. Мгновения перед приходом Тьмы, которые разделили между собой братья. Снятие Метки не прошло без последствий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East of Eden / На восток от Эдема

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [East of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142682) by Gaelicspirit. 



> Бета: Del  
> Картинка: http://imghost.in/?v=2015-07-31_i1hwegjd4byeb8lzuvl2ld5br.jpg

***  
_«И сказал Каин Господу: наказание мое больше, нежели снести можно».  
Бытие 4:13_  


На щеке Сэма была кровь.

А еще она текла из его носа и по приоткрытым губам, с которых срывалось хриплое рваное дыхание, рожденное напряжением и моральным истощением. Дин чувствовал, как ноют костяшки пальцев, как у левого глаза наливается синяк. Сэм всегда метил в скулу: тяжелый, с широким замахом удар мог причинить серьезный вред.

Если он того хотел.

Дин помнил времена, когда все было наоборот. Когда это он, а не Сэм, лежал на полу и истекал кровью, сломленный братом, который казался сильнее только из-за того, что ему не давали сдачи. Братом, который не думал о том, какую боль причиняет, потому что сам лишь ее и чувствовал, свое единственное топливо, оставшееся внутри.

Боль, только она у него и была.

Сэм улыбнулся ему дрожащими губами, безмолвно говоря _мне жаль_ и _я прощаю тебя_ , _я понимаю_. Дин прочел в его взгляде каждое слово, но теперь это было не важно. Пошло все к черту. Как он может говорить, что это нормально, то, что Дин делает? Ничего в этот момент не было нормальным. Ничего не заслуживало прощения. Его действия были выращены тьмой внутри него, после всех потерь, под тяжестью неверного выбора. И через что бы Сэм ни прошел, в какой бы передряге ни выжил, ему никогда не понять груз зла, который тащил на себе Дин.

Это была змея, свернувшаяся в груди.

Яд, темный и тяжелый, тек по венам, сжигая его изнутри. Он чувствовался в тяжести косы, в древней древесине, занозами впивающейся в ладони. Он жжет глаза, когда Дин видит кровь на Сэмовой скуле и слезы на его щеках. Он отдает горечью на языке, кислотой плавит голос, который теперь даже самому трудно было узнать.

\- Сэмми, закрой глаза.

Брат смотрел на него наивным, полным веры взглядом. Веры в человека, которого уже не существовало. В того, кто однажды пообещал защищать его. Того, кто продал душу за его спасение. Того, кто теперь разрушен проклятием, принятым необдуманно, слепо, глупо.

Без малейшего понятия о взятом грузе.

Не зная его истории.

Не зная.

\- Подожди.

Дин замер, услышав в дрожащем голосе Сэма мольбу. Он смотрел, как Сэм тянется во внутренний карман и достает две фотографии. Он догадывался, кого там увидит еще до того, как Сэм положил их на пол у его ног. Учуял по запаху, узнал по истертым краям, по линии сгиба посередине. Он запомнил их за те часы, дни, _годы_ , которые провел разглядывая их, убеждая себя, что все его страдания того стоили, что все это было ради людей на старых фотографиях.

\- Возьми, - сказал Сэм, прочистил горло и шмыгнул носом, вынуждая Дина отвести взгляд. Его карие глаза были полны уверенности, которая проворачивала невидимый нож в теле Дина. – И однажды… когда ты найдешь обратный путь, - продолжил Сэм, с твердым взглядом, с непоколебимой верой, - пусть они ведут тебя. Пусть помогут вспомнить, каково быть хорошим человеком.

Дин почувствовал, как где-то глубоко в клубке из змеи сжалось его сердце.

\- И каково это – любить.

Боль скрутилась внутри Дина, призрачный нож прорезал по контурам сердца. Было время, когда причиненная Сэмом боль почти сломала его. Но и тогда он сделал бы все, что угодно, только бы брат остался живым и невредимым, чтобы у него был шанс на жизнь. Теперь же Дин стоял перед Сэмом, с косой Смерти в руках, готовый положить конец всей их длинной печальной истории.

Ему вдруг стало трудно дышать. Мысль о том, что он совершит этот шаг, подведет итоговую черту, предаст обещание отцу, обратит пеплом жертву матери, слишком давила на него. Он убеждал себя, что это правильный выбор. Это единственный способ спасти мир.

Но все же…

\- Сделай это ради своей семьи, Дин.

От Смерти пахло нафталином и керосином. Дин не чувствовал его дыхания на своей шее, но ощущал присутствие рядом. Будто рука коснулась спины, проникла сквозь слабую защиту из кожи, мышц и костей, и сжала его сердце в ледяных тисках.

\- Твоя сущность, - продолжил Смерть, - то, во что ты превратился, пятнает память о них.

Дин взглянул на фотографии на полу. Они были для него всем. Они вели его вперед, когда жизнь ставила подножку. Когда демоны забрали родителей, он занял их место. Когда демоны убили его брата, он отдал взамен свою душу. Он преодолевал все: вжимая голову в плечи, упрямо шагал вперед, против целой вселенной, как будто полной решимости сломить его.

\- Сделай это, - скомандовал Смерть. Дин крепче сжал рукоять косы. – Или это сделаю я.

Вот и настала пора.

Дин никогда не обретет свободу от метки Каина - только не прокляв чью-то душу, обрекая на такой же ад, в котором он жил. Он не выпустит в этот мир зло, гораздо большее, чем даже демоны. Он должен быть заперт, подальше от этой вселенной, ради ее же блага. Чтобы спасти мир, который когда-то так яростно защищал, чтобы уберечь людей – ему придется уйти. Навсегда.

А для этого он должен будет убить брата. Как и сказал Каин. Он всего лишь выполняет пророчество. Сэм ничего не ответил в противовес словам Смерти. Он просто был готов умереть. Он со спокойствием в глазах смотрел на Дина, а слова, сказанные им прежде, все еще звучали, пойманные в капкан времени, которое, как будто, застыло между ними. Он верил в Дина. В то светлое, что в нем оставалось.

В то, что он _хороший_ человек.

_Пока я рядом, ничего плохого с тобой не случится._

_Это моя работа, так? Присматривать за младшим братом-занозой в заднице._

_Помни все, чему учил тебя отец… чему учил тебя я._

_Я тебя не оставлю._

_Я горжусь нами._

Дин перестал дышать. Он занес косу. Сэм закрыл глаза.

\- Прости меня.

Он слышал вдох Сэма, глубокий, будто он втягивал в себя весь кислород, оставляя вокруг только вакуум. Воздух скользил по ушибленной скуле Дина, по разбитой коже на костяшках пальцев. Он чувствовал, как собственное тело изгибается в замахе, как напрягается в болезненной синхронности каждая мышца, как лезвие косы опускается под идеальным углом.

Мгновение спустя Дин отпускает рукоять, моргая с откровенным удивлением, когда понимает, что на него смотрит Смерть, застывший с косой поперек груди. Дин, едва занеся оружие, знал, что не сможет убить брата, но не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что будет, если вонзить его в Смерть. И конечно не ожидал спокойного взгляда, с которым Смерть рассыпался в пыль вместе со своим оружием.

Дин, резко выдохнув, отпрянул назад, с нескрываемым шоком глядя на то место, где только что стоял Смерть. Внимание Дина привлек тяжелый вздох Сэма. Он оглянулся на брата, который все еще стоял на коленях, и сморгнул головокружительные звездочки, заполонившие поле зрения.

\- Ты цел? – напряженно спросил Дин. Он протянул руку, и когда Сэм, не раздумывая, схватился за нее, почувствовал облегчение. 

\- Жить буду, - ответил Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги. – А ты?

\- Офигенно, - пробормотал Дин, выпуская руку брата. – Кажется, я только что убил Смерть.

Он видел множество вопросов в глазах Сэма. Они сменяли друг друга, отражаясь на его лице. _Как такое возможно? Что все это значит? Что происходит? Ты действительно не собирался меня убивать?_

Последний практически кричал на Дина, хотя Сэм молчал, за что Дин был ему благодарен. Потому что правдивый ответ мог уничтожить их обоих, да и прямо сейчас это было уже не важно. Они стояли рядом, не в лучшем положении, чем до того, как Дин вызвал Смерть, они все еще были заложниками обстоятельств, созданных выбором Дина.

Он решил принять Метку, а вместе с ней и ее темные тайны – и проклял их обоих. Проклял весь мир. Раз Смерть теперь не может отправить Дина куда-нибудь далеко, спасая от него этот мир – ему придется самому это сделать, найти способ. Вздохнув, Дин повернулся к брату, слова, которые он должен был ему сказать, убеждая отпустить его, метались в голове, мешая друг другу.

Он не успел произнести ни слова, как снаружи послышался низкий гул. Братья прожили на Среднем Западе достаточно, чтобы сразу опознать шум приближающегося урагана. Дин видел, как инстинктивно присел Сэм, зеркаля его собственные движения. Они оба посмотрели вверх, ожидая удара.

Напряжение висело в воздухе, Дин чувствовал, как оно сжимает легкие, замедляет сердце, обжигает глаза. Он попытался вздохнуть и понял, что не может: тело сопротивлялось. Его повело, и он попытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, чтобы не упасть, впервые за долгое время почувствовав оправданный страх. Он пытался крикнуть Сэму, но тот все еще смотрел вверх, не замечая его сигналов.

Мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом, безо всяких предупреждений, вопреки законам физики, сквозь крышу бара прорвалась вспышка молнии, находя Дина как маяк. Дин потерял Сэма из вида, а вместе с ним и весь бар, все вокруг, видя только ослепительный свет. Молния отбросила его к барной стойке, с силой ударяя об истертое дерево.

Управляемые внешней силой, электрические щупальца обхватили правую руку Дина, вытянули вперед, чтобы Метка оказалась на виду, горящая и светящаяся как раскаленное железо. Дин чувствовал, как каждый нерв внутри натянулся в ожидании, как оголялся каждый из них, когда Метка исчезала с его кожи.

Молния вырвала ее с корнем – с проклятием, отравляющим его кровь. Проклятием, что вернуло ему жизнь, после удара ангельским клинком, сделав его демоном, и вцепилось в его душу, когда он вернул свою человечность, не отпуская его.

Дин чувствовал что-то внутри своего сознания… осколок, что-то откололось, как будто в хрупком человеческом теле было заперто два совсем разных человека. Боль была невыносимой, грозила разорвать изнутри, пока его тело освобождалось от проклятия. Он слышал, как кто-то кричит и только попытавшись вдохнуть, понял, что это он сам.

Молния прожгла его насквозь, опалила руку и разогрела кровь. А потом, после казалось бесконечной боли, все исчезло. Задыхаясь, Дин прижал руку к груди, колени его подогнулись и он сполз по барной стойке на пол, практически упав между ножек стульев. 

Дин боролся за то, чтобы наполнить воздухом сжавшиеся легкие. Кислород втягивался медленно, будто через тонкую соломинку, и Дин ощутил, как падает в тоннель, ускользает во тьму, задыхаясь в кровавых воспоминаниях, мгновенно навалившихся на него.

Умоляющий взгляд Руди, окровавленное лицо Кастиэля, изломанное тело Чарли…

\- Дин?

Кто-то звал его, искал его. Сэм? Нет, не похоже. Голос слышался издалека и был слишком юным. А Сэм не был ребенком. Больше не был. Сэм устал, его потрепала жизнь и… _о Боже, я убил Сэма… **Я убил Сэма!**_

\- Нет! Нет, не убил… Я здесь. Эй, приятель, я здесь, слышишь?

Ему стало нечем дышать.

Он боролся за каждый вдох, хватал воздух ртом, размахивал руками, но казалось, что они связаны, стянуты колючей проволокой, скованы цепями, кожаными ремнями… Дыба. Он снова на дыбе, раздетый и изрезанный.

Как и должен. 

Как он заслужил.

\- Эй, старик, не…не смей так, Дин.

Давление в нем нарастало, и он выгнулся в инстинктивной попытке вдохнуть. Боль, до этого свернувшаяся в уголке его сознания, словно отвечая на его действие, вдруг взорвалась, ослепляя и обжигая, охватывая все тело. Он мог только кричать. Клетки крови будто обрели шипы, заскользили по сосудам, царапая, разрезая его изнутри.

Он рыдал, не имея возможности избежать боли: она охватила его снаружи, изнутри, стала его сущностью. Тело взывало к Метке - источнику силы, топливу, которое обеспечивало ему жизнь, в то время как по всем законам биологии он должен был быть мертв. Он вертелся, выгибал спину, крутил шеей, боролся за то, чтобы остаться в игре, удержать настоящее, выжить.

Он все еще слышал чей-то голос – такой знакомый, но слова тонули в его собственной боли. Отчасти ему хотелось поймать этот звук, зацепиться за него, спрятаться в нем, но не хватало сил заставить свое дрожащее тело пошевелиться. Он понимал, что это станет только временным убежищем: боль теперь стала его частью.

От нее было не уйти. 

А потом дыба исчезла, и не осталось ничего, кроме криков монстров в темноте. Он замерз. Все, что у него было - только желание выжить. Просто инстинкт – выжить. Что бы ни произошло, он знал, что должен _оставаться в живых_ , потому что…потому что…

Мысль ускользала от истощенного кислородным голоданием мозга.

Раньше он знал, _почему_. Но теперь стало некого защищать, некого оберегать: Сэм погиб, и в том была его вина. Поэтому он просто хотел, чтобы боль прекратилась.

Хотел перестать бороться.

Перед глазами плясали искры, мышцы, вроде бы, постепенно расслаблялись, спина медленно опускалась на пол. Он не мог сказать, открыты у него глаза или нет, но он чувствовал запах, такой знакомый и успокаивающий. Пахло кожей и порохом, оружейной смазкой. Домом.

Боль уходила, подобно отливной волне, его тело, наконец, смирилось с потерей Метки. Он попытался оглядеться и увидел сквозь темноту далекое свечение, услышал тихий знакомый смех. _Добрый_ смех, даривший спокойствие, как когда-то в детстве. Ему вдруг захотелось приблизиться к этому голосу, к тому, кто издавал этот звук.

Он жаждал прощения, которое обещал этот смех. Он хотел, чтобы все закончилось. Чтобы не было боли, не было борьбы. Ничего.

Метка исчезла. Он был свободен.

Он обрел свободу… и миру придется заплатить за нее. Метка пропала, и пострадает все вокруг. А Дин просто не мог позволить этому произойти.

Дин отодвинулся от источника смеха, от запаха дома и безопасности, от манящей уверенности, что все позади…и снова начал бороться за жизнь.

***  
Сэм прищурился, ослепленный молнией, дыхание перехватило от запаха озона в воздухе. Вспышка отбросила Дина на барную стойку, электрический заряд поднял его правую руку, Метка засветилась подобно клейму. Сэм непонимающе смотрел, шокированный зрелищем.

\- Черт побери… У них получилось, - выдохнул он, пытаясь осознать то, что видит.

Мир Сэма накренился, грозя рухнуть, с того момента, как он вошел в бар, чтобы противостоять своему брату, глядящему на него с непроницаемым выражением. Он чувствовал себя избитым, опустошенным… но все это исчезло, когда Дин закричал.

Так отчаянно, будто Метку сдирали с кожи. Сэм никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы брат так кричал. Это была чистая боль и ужас. Сэм вздрогнул, отступая назад, и прикрыл глаза рукой от яркого света.

Молния исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, и уши сдавила тишина. Сэм опустил руку, мгновенно находя взглядом Дина, и застыл, потрясенный выражением шока в остекленевших глазах брата.

Дин прижал к груди правую руку, будто она была сломана, и начал заваливаться набок. Ноги окончательно перестали держать его, он упал среди барных стульев, путаясь в их деревянных ножках.

Сэм почувствовал головокружение. Он сделал рваный вдох и осторожно двинулся вперед, смаргивая жар, пекущий глаза. Он почти боялся подойти к Дину – всего несколько мгновений назад тот держал косу над его головой. Но все-таки это был его _брат_ , единственный, кто жертвовал всем ради его спасения.

У Сэма не было и тени сомнений, что Дин никогда не задумывался о варианте, к которому подводила Метка…

Дин снова закричал и начал дрожать, напугав Сэма и выдернув его из тумана мыслей.

\- Дин?

Сэм присел рядом с братом, не зная, что делать. Это не походило на озноб или привычную дрожь. Он не видел подобного раньше: Дин был полностью охвачен дрожью, ноги тряслись с такой силой, что ботинки стучали по деревянному полу.

\- …Господи…о, Боже, я убил Сэма… Я убил…убил…Сэма…

Шепот, которым были сказаны эти слова, хрипящий и совсем не похожий на голос Дина, привел Сэма в чувство и заставил действовать. Он схватил брата за руки и ужаснулся от того как холодна его кожа.

\- _Нет!_ Ты не убивал… Я _здесь_! – Он тряс Дина, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. – Эй, приятель, я здесь, слышишь?

Глаза Дина были открыты, но он явно не видел склонившегося над ним Сэма. Зрачки расширились настолько, что Сэм едва различал зеленые края радужки. Зубы Дина стучали, кровь отхлынула от лица. Сэм рассмотрел поближе его правую руку и увидел бледную кожу под локтевым сгибом - гладкую и нетронутую, словно Метки на ней никогда не было.

\- Отлично сработано, Кас, - прошептал Сэм, призрак улыбки скользнул по его лицу.

Внезапно Дин дернулся, вырываясь из рук Сэма, но движения были бессознательными, он будто боролся с кем-то или чем-то: руки неловко цеплялись за ножки барных стульев, отталкивая их, и у Сэма создалось впечатление, что брат распят на полу.

\- Эй, старик, эй, не… - бормотал Сэм, пытаясь освободить руки Дина. - Прекрати, Дин.

Сэм отпихнул барные стулья в сторону. Дина трясло, казалось, каждый мускул пульсировал в теле брата. Поверхностное дыхание сбивалось, воздух со свистом спущенного шарика проникал в легкие.

С пересохших губ Дина сорвался измученный всхлип.

\- Тише, - успокаивал Сэм, беспомощно хватая Диновы руки, - все будет хорошо.

Хотел бы он сам поверить своим словам. Ему это было _необходимо_. Метка была причиной всей их боли и страданий. Она превратила Дина в демона, и даже из того человека, которого с таким трудом вернул Сэм, она выпивала все, что было диновым, выжигала опустошающим пожаром.

Сэм чувствовал себя потерянным без старшего брата, своей основы. И для того, чтобы вернуть себе Дина, Сэму нужно было избавить его от Метки. Он понимал это со всей ясностью.

Он хотел избавиться от Метки, вернуть Дина обратно и у них появился бы шанс снова стать братьями. Такими, какими они были до того, как испытания лишили Сэма надежды, до того, как у Дина остался единственный выбор – Иезекииль, до того, как Сэм разбил брату сердце… до того, как Дин, черт побери, умер у него на руках.

Со сдавленным звуком то ли вздоха, то ли всхлипа, Дин выгнул спину. Он слепо смотрел куда-то вперед покрасневшими глазами, слезы боли беспрепятственно текли по его лицу.

\- Боже мой, Дин… - не на шутку перепугавшись, прошептал Сэм. Дыхание перехватывало от выражения муки на лице Дина. Сэм видел Дина таким только однажды: когда адские псы рвали его на части.

Не зная, что еще предпринять, Сэм притянул к себе брата. Он чувствовал, как неестественно напряжены мышцы Дина, как выгибалась его спина, будто его сжимала огромная рука.

\- Я не знал, - Сэм едва сдерживал слезы. – Клянусь, я не знал, что это сделает с тобой.

Дин опять захлебнулся воздухом, зубы стучали, тело охватила такая дрожь, что Сэму едва удавалось удержать его.

\- Я просто хотел освободить тебя, Дин, - сказал Сэм, прижимая Дина к себе. Тыльной стороной ладони он вытер слезы с лица брата. – Я хотел, чтобы этой гребаной штуковины не было на тебе. Я хотел вернуть тебя, черт побери! Ты нужен мне! 

Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Метка связана с Дином физически. Где-то глубоко в душе Сэм знал, что Дин жив только потому, что Метка не давала ему умереть. Он просто не позволял себе думать, что в результате может получить что-то иное, кроме Дина – прежнего Дина.

Губы Дина приобретали синий оттенок, кожа побледнела, став почти прозрачной, словно он истекал кровью. Сэм услышал очередной стон и сильнее прижал к себе трясущееся тело брата, которое боролось за жизнь. Или за смерть…

Дин только это и умел: бороться.

\- Я не знал, - прошептал Сэм еще раз, когда дрожь начала утихать.

Он внимательно смотрел на брата, как тот невидяще глядит в потолок, и слезы текут по его щекам. Смотрел на приоткрытые синюшные губы, сквозь которые воздух скользил так тихо, будто этот звук был всего лишь плодом воображения. Дрожь ослабевала, Сэм и не почувствовал бы ничего, не прижимай он так сильно Дина к себе. 

\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул Сэм, дотрагиваясь рукой до щеки брата, заглядывая ему в лицо. Кожа брата была ледяной, грудь не вздымалась, хотя Сэм улавливал слабый поток воздуха. – Пожалуйста, не надо. Дин. _Пожалуйста_ …

Дин предупреждал его, говорил, что Метка – нечто большее, чем обычное проклятие. Она была наказанием за грех, которого Дин никогда не совершал. Намного большим, чем мог бы вынести человек.

Дин решился принять ее, посчитав, что у него нет выбора: он думал, что от него отказался единственный человек, который должен был любить его несмотря ни на что.

\- Я люблю тебя, черт побери, - простонал Сэм, слезы полились из его глаз, скатываясь с кончика носа на бледные щеки Дина. – Ты мой старший брат, старик. Я всегда любил тебя. Пожалуйста, Дин, не дай этому победить. Ты нужен мне. Ты нужен _миру_.

Он не мог бороться один, и это было его движущей силой в поисках исцеления от проклятия. Он нуждался в том, чтобы Дин был рядом. Но ему ни разу не приходило в голову, что попытка убрать Метку может навредить Дину.

\- Нет… - Сэм тряхнул головой, услышав хрип Дина. – Нет, все должно быть не так. Это несправедливо.

Он поднял взгляд к потолку, к тому месту, где сквозь крышу старого бара ударила молния.

\- Ты слышишь меня?! – закричал он. – Не смей так с нами, не сейчас! Не после всего… - Сэм запнулся на всхлипе, глянув на Дина, не понимая, дышит ли тот. – Не после всего, - прошептал он. – Пожалуйста.

Сэм опустил голову, прижался лбом к прохладной коже брата. Слезы смешались с кровью из раны, мгновения назад оставленной Дином на его щеке. Бледно-розовые капли падали с его лица на кожу Дина. Сэм держал холодное неподвижное тело брата и смотрел на них с отстраненным интересом, чувствуя, как силы покидают его.

Так не должно быть. Он не мог сблизиться с Дином только для того, чтобы снова потерять его. Он не переживет этого. Не захочет.

Грудь Дина едва заметно поднялась от легкого неслышного вдоха, и Сэм поднял голову. Он задержал дыхание, вглядываясь в глаза Дина, все еще немигающие. Неужели?...

Вот опять. Снова вдох. Потом Дин моргнул сначала один раз, затем еще, продолжая насыщать свое тело кислородом. Кровь постепенно прилила к лицу, возвращая коже здоровый цвет.

 

\- Ха! – воскликнул Сэм, постепенно расслабляясь при виде того, как Дин закрывает глаза и сводит брови к переносице. Он медленно облизнул губы, будто просыпаясь после долгого сна, и сделал еще один глубокий вдох. – Вот так, Дин. Возвращайся.

Щеки Дина порозовели, губы перестали быть синими, он медленно зашевелился в руках Сэма.

\- Какого?… - Дин моргнул, непонимающе глядя на Сэма. Глаза приобрели нормальный зеленый оттенок и излучали тепло, несмотря на смущение.

Сэм подавился истерическим смешком, и Дин дернулся, напуганный неожиданным звуком. Сэм позволил ему отодвинуться. Он просто поддержал его за плечо, когда Дин неловко ударился о нижнюю сторону барной стойки и тут же зажмурился.

\- Твою ж дивизию, - простонал Дин, осторожно поведя правым плечом. Сэм наблюдал, сложив руки на коленях. – Ты запомнил номер драндулета, который по мне проехал?

Остатки слез скатились ломаными дорожками сквозь щетину на подбородке Дина. Он рассеянно стер их неуклюжей рукой.

\- Что ты помнишь? – спросил Сэм, стараясь говорить спокойно, но Дин, почувствовав неладное, окинул его внимательным взглядом. – Знаешь, где ты?

Дин опять нахмурился, но на этот раз выглядел скорее озадаченным, чем свирепым и угрожающим, каким казался уже слишком давно.

\- В каком-то баре? – пробормотал он после того, как осмотрелся вокруг. Его взгляд упал на кучу черного пепла, который когда-то был Смертью. – Я получил трепку от демона или что?

\- Типа того, - Сэм провел по лицу ладонью, смешивая высыхающие кровь и слезы.

Дин, с легкой обеспокоенностью наблюдавший за этим движением, опустил взгляд на свои сбитые костяшки пальцев, затем посмотрел на кучу пепла и Сэм понял, что брат все вспомнил.

Это выглядело, как будто его накрыла приливная волна.

Дин мгновенно побледнел. Он резко вдохнул, несколько раз метнув взгляд между своей ладонью и пеплом. И только после этого повернул правую руку, чтобы увидеть чистую нетронутую кожу там, где долгое время была Метка.

\- Сэмми, что ты наделал? – выдохнул он.

\- Она убивала тебя, Дин, - сказал Сэм. Голос, от переполнявших его эмоций, звучал напряженно. – И ты… ты чуть не убил меня из-за нее.

Дин поднял на него глаза, полные скорби и вины. Увиденное, оказалось для Сэма подобно удару под дых – он застыл, внимательно глядя на брата. Дин со слабым вздохом опустил голову, с силой провел рукой по волосам, взъерошив их. Долгую минуту оба молчали, не шевелясь. Сэм едва дышал.

\- Чем ты пожертвовал, чтобы спасти меня? – Дин спросил его так тихо, что Сэм решил – ему почудилось.

Он хотел ответить: _ничем_. И чуть не сказал: _всем_.

Он проследил взгляд Дина до горсти пепла, и ответ открылся одновременно обоим: _целым миром_.

Сэм, шмыгнув носом, резко поднялся на ноги, покачнувшись из-за отлившей от головы крови. Он был эмоционально опустошен, истерзан и напуган. Но это не имело значения. Потому что он теперь не один. Чего бы ни случилось после снятия Метки, он встретит это не в одиночку.

\- Держись, - Сэм протянул руку брату. 

Дин схватился, крепкой теплой ладонью. Сэм подстраховал его, когда тот встал. Избавление от Метки оставило на Дине больший отпечаток, чем им показалось поначалу. Дин на некоторое время наклонился и низко опустил голову, одной рукой крепко сжимая руку Сэма, а другой оперевшись о колено, и просто восстанавливал дыхание.

\- Ты как? – спросил Сэм.

\- В норме, - ответил Дин на автомате. А потом добавил: - Нет. Не знаю.

Он выпрямился и прислонился к барной стойке, все еще с силой цепляясь за руку Сэма.

\- Я жив, значит, все хорошо.

\- Ты… - он замолчал, не осмеливаясь посмотреть в глаза брата, подбирая слова. – Я думал… В общем, ты перестал дышать.

\- Я как будто провел пару раундов на ринге, - простонал Дин, потирая затылок.

\- Я не думал, что… - Сэм пожал плечами, не в силах отпустить руку Дина до того мгновения, как Дин высвободит ее сам. – Я просто хотел спасти тебя от Метки. И совсем не подумал, как это может… отразиться на тебе. Ну, знаешь. На твоем теле.

Дин молчал, и Сэм приготовился к выговору. _В том и проблема, Сэм. Ты не думаешь. Ты всегда был эгоистом, но такие и получают плюшки. Кто ты, чтобы решать, что я важнее всего мира? Забавных дел ты натворил. Мир погибнет, но Дин Винчестер будет жить. Ура, черт побери._

\- Все хорошо, - тихо ответил Дин. Он больше не сжимал ладонь Сэма с силой, но и не отпускал. Просто расслабил пальцы. – Я бы поступил так же, – Дин иронично хмыкнул. – Черт, да я _уже_ делал то же самое.

Он отвел взгляд, и у Сэма перехватило дыхание от замеченного в нем проблеска света. Сэм так давно не видел ничего подобного, что уже даже забыл об этом. О том, что это и есть Дин, полный света, борьбы и решимости. Даже когда его избивали в кровь и пытались поставить на колени, Дин держался за этот свет. Он верил в победу и выходил из боя с оружием в руке.

Метка Каина отняла это у него. Она разрушила его и убила свет, сместила борьбу внутрь него, заполняя его только болью и злобой. И глядя на прежнего Дина, _своего_ Дина, который смотрит на него в ответ, Сэм осознал, как давно он не видел брата.

_А вот и ты, старик._

\- Что? – растерянно спросил Дин. – Почему ты на меня так смотришь?

\- Просто… Я скучал по тебе, Дин.

Дин непонимающе выгнул бровь.

\- Я был прямо перед тобой, - Дин подвинулся так, что опирался теперь о стойку, но все еще стоял развернувшись лицом к Сэму.

Сэм мотнул головой.

\- Нет. _Ты_ не был, - Сэм посмотрел на Динову руку, которая носила Метку.

Дин проследил его взгляд.

\- Ага, - тихо продолжил он. – Меня как будто… изгнали. Я видел, что происходит, просто был… где-то в другом месте. И не знал, как вернуться.

\- Ты вернулся, - сказал Сэм.

Дин мельком посмотрел на порез на щеке брата.

\- Видимо, да.

Он слабо улыбнулся, и Сэм почувствовал, как в груди что-то отпустило. Он знал, что с первой минуты неясного пробуждения после пропажи Метки эти слова были больше всего похожи на благодарность, которую – как надеялся Сэм – испытывал Дин. Не успев придумать что-то сопливое в ответ, он увидел, как Дин, хмуро окинув взглядом помещение, взглянул наверх.

\- Что? – Сэм осмотрелся, ощущая, как в ушах появляется странное давление.

\- Чувствуешь? – спросил Дин.

\- Как будто… ураган?

Дин еще мгновение словно прислушивался, затем скомандовал:

\- Бери вещи.

Сэм обвел взглядом бар с грязными кружками и застывшим такитос.

\- Эээ…

\- Быстрее, - Дин подцепил свою куртку с одного из стульев, раскиданных по полу. – Пошли. - Он суетился, весь в напряжении, будто хотел поскорее вырваться из этого места, и Сэму не в чем было его винить. – Сколько я был…ну, знаешь?

\- Недолго, - ответил Сэм. – Минут пятнадцать.

Они вышли на улицу, и Сэм вздохнул полной грудью.

\- Дин, все хорошо, - он попытался успокоить разнервничавшегося брата. Дин потирал руку, словно все еще чувствовал Метку. Или жалел о ее утрате, что казалось Сэму худшим вариантом. – Этой… Метки больше нет на твоей руке, - сказал он, когда за ними захлопнулась дверь бара.

\- Ничего страшного не случилось.

Дин молча глянул на него.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, вселенского масштаба.

Дин так же молча отвернулся и увидел Импалу. Сэм схватился за это как за спасательный круг.

\- Детка снова с тобой, - заискивающе напомнил Сэм. Ему хотелось, чтобы Дин наконец задышал полной грудью.

\- Ага, - наконец заговорил Дин. В его голосе сквозило беспокойство. – Все просто зашибись, как хорошо.

Давление в ушах Сэма усилилось, в воздухе появился знакомый запах: сера. Одновременно с Дином они оглянулись на запад, когда громкий электрический разряд прокатился эхом над пыльной бесплодной землей вокруг бара. Следом за звуком из земли вырвалось огромное клокочущее облако черного дыма, и Сэм непонимающе уставился на него.

\- Срань господня… - услышал он выдох Дина.

\- Как… как Смерть назвал это? – запнулся Сэм. – Тьма?

Облако разрасталось, от него с завыванием и треском ответвлялись черные нити и пронизывали небо, уходя куда-то далеко за пределы видимости. Сэм теперь знал, что Тьма была задолго до того, как появились демоны. Он чувствовал, как незримая энергия вытягивала из него свет. Он вдохнул воздух и ощутил зло, непохожее на то, с которым они когда-либо сталкивались.

\- Быстро в машину, - приказал Дин тоном, не терпящим возражений.

\- Да, - Сэму ничего не оставалось, как бежать к Импале.

Пока облако увеличивалось в размерах, земля содрогалась в ответ, а небо стонало от груза тьмы, Дин вырулил Импалу задним ходом и выжал педаль газа. Задние колеса забуксовали в грязи, и братьев отбросило вперед, ударяя о приборную панель. Дин переключил передачу, отчаянно пытаясь выбраться из ловушки и дать им шанс убраться оттуда.

\- Бегом, бегом! – кричал Сэм, не зная, что сделать. Его взгляд был прикован к клокочущему черному облаку, стремительно приближающемуся к ним. – Дин!

Дин молчал, весь в напряжении. Он еще раз попробовал вырулить Импалу, но потом просто остановился, сложив руки на руле. Сэм тяжело дышал, мышцы свело от страха, а где-то в глубине сознания просыпалась вина и сожаление. Это все из-за него. Он привлек на землю Тьму. А теперь станет одним из первых, кого она заберет.

Как и должно быть.

Он заслужил.

Но это ничуть не убавляло страха.

\- Дин! – отчаянно крикнул Сэм.

Он почувствовал, как Дин вцепился в его куртку, крепко сжав в кулаке ткань. Сэм инстинктивно схватился за брата – свой якорь, единственный луч света во всей этой тьме.

\- Я здесь, - отозвался Дин, когда облако понеслось к Импале. – Я не оставлю тебя.

И их поглотила Тьма.


End file.
